Night of passion
by Lillylogic
Summary: What happends when Sasuke and Hinata meet in a crowded club? Well you'll have to find out Ps. I'm not good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to this whole Fan fiction thing and a hope all my readers can help me get better at writing. So to start off ill write a short lemon for you girls and perverts.

Quickly rising from the bed Hinata tries her best to recall last night's events, but her attempts are in vein, Because all she can remember is a blur of mixed images fogged by the affects of alcohol. Looking around she suddenly realizes she is not in her own bed , but is in someone else's. By the looks of it she's in a man's room , she scans the room finding clothes scattered every where some of them being hers. She sighs in frustration now starting to panic. Pulling her self up she takes in a sharp breath. Her right ankle was swollen slightly. What exactly happened last night? Looking down she finds herself wearing a large shirt with the trademark Uchiha symbol.

" Fuck" Hinata mumbles under her breath as memories from the previous night come flooding back

FLASHBACK

She had gone out with Ino and Tenten to a very expensive club to have some fun. Some how the 2 girls had gotten her into a very revealing red dress that showed off her pale creamy legs. Almost all the guys in the club were eyeing her. The trio started to dance and drink, Ino and Tenten started to get tipsier and tipsier while Hinata took small sips from her watered down drink.

Soon all three girls were separated from each other. Ino was in a chair in the far corner making out with a green eyed stranger and Tenten was on the dance floor grinding on a tall male. Hinata was sitting at the bar now drinking a bit more than before. She was just about to get up and go when she accidentally ran into a man's chest , causing him to spill his drink on Hinata

She looked up and saw Sasuke starting down at her , with a slightly annoyed look on his remembered him from high school when he used to have his own fan club . Although she wasn't apart of the club she still liked him

I'm sorry" Hinata mumbled looking away from his gaze. He replied with a monotone Hn. Just as he is about to leave she grabbed his arm . She looks up at him and says " I'll buy you a new drink , sorry about the other one".

Sasuke nods and allows her to buy him another drink. They sit in silence as he sips his drink. Surprisingly Sasuke puts an net to the comfortable silence between them.

" your names Hinata right ?" He asks

Y-yes it is" she says slightly embarrassed by his stare.

" Would you like to dance " Sasuke asks Hianta is surprised that he would ask , but still accepts .

He leads the way to the dance floor and they start to dance, first they dance a good distance away from each other but they are soon close. Sasuke puts a hand around her waist and pulls her to him from behind. Hinata let's out a small EEPP at the sudden contact between them. The grind and dance against each other for awhile. Just as she starts to come out of the shell a man pushes past them making Hinata fall and twist her ankle.

Sasuke rushes over to in inspect her ankle. He curses under his breath and picks her up bridal style . He sits her in a chair and asks the bar tensor for an ice pack. When he returns and asks if she can walk .

Hinata gets up and applies pressure to her ankle but winced In pain.

The bar tensor said he had no ice back so ill just bring you home with me". Says Sasuke

" Thats fine with me" says Hinata He nods and helps her to his car. She slides in the passenger seat and drive off

When they arrive Sasuke picks Hinata up out of his car and places her in his couch. Sasuke goes into the other room to get the bandages. " Sasuke ?" Hinata calls.

What " he replies walking back in to the living room

"M-m-may I use your s-s-shower?" Hinata asks as she turns a dark shade of red

"Sure " Sasuke replies slightly caught off guard by her request. He helps her up the stairs to the bathroom in his bedroom and shuts the door behind her and takes her shower.

Sasuke remembers that he spilt the drink on her dress so he goes in the bathroom to go get it to wash. Just as he walks in he finds Hinata wet and naked getting out of the shower. She turns and realized that Sasuke was in the bathroom also. A blush spreads a cross her face a s she stands there frozen. Sasuke stands and inspects her well developed body.

Hinata still blushing reaches for a towel only to realize that there isn't one. She turns away from Sasuke who is having his own problems. He feels all the blood in his body start to rush to his groin. He walks up behind Hinata and whispers in her eat " your beautiful" .

He quickly turns her around to face him. Leaning down toward her he kisses her, first softly but then with more passion and lust. Hinata kisses back wrapping her arms around his neck. He licks the out side of her lip begging for entrance , when she doesn't allow him in he pulls her against him earning a yelp from the very turned on girl. He takes this chance to slip his tongue in her mouth.

Sasuke picks her up and puts her on his hip , Hinata puts her legs around his waist pulling him close . She is now very aware of the bulging erection pressed against her thigh.

Sasuke carries her to his bed and sets her down as he removes his shirt and pants. Now only in his boxers he crawls back on top of her once again capturing her lips. He starts to move farther down leaving a trail of hot kisses that burn her skin with desire.

"S-Sasuke wait , not ahhh" Hinata is cut off by Sasuke lightly rubbing her wet folds.

He earns a moan from her that almost sends him over the edge, but he keeps his desire at bay and continues to torture her. Hinata gaps as she feels him lick her folds, gripping the sheets she yells "Sasuke ". He darts his tongue in and out faster and faster. And Hinata is sent over the edge , her body shaking from the orgasm.

Sasuke smirks and removes his boxers , his erection popping up . He starts to rub his shaft on her folds but not entering. "P-p-please S-sauke" she whispers moaning slightly.

"Please what , tell me what you want" Sasuke grinds his shaft against her.

"PLEASE FUCK ME " she yells

" your wish is my command" he says plunging into her. He tells something pop and realizes that she is a virgin,well at least she was. A small tear escapes her eyes, so he kisses her to help the pain. After a while he starts to move in side her and she starts to moan and yell his name as he goes faster and faster. Sasuke decides to have a little fun. He pulls out and the slowly enters her over and over. Hinata sighs in protest.

With amazing strength Hinata pushes Sasuke down and is now on puts her hands on his well toned chest and starts to ride him, coming close to the climax Sasuke struggles to speak.

"Inside" she replies

Sasuke flips her over and takes control, pounding harder and harder into her. "SASUKE" Hinata yells as her wall tighten around him and he climaxes. Pulling out he rolls of of her and gets under the sheets covering them both.

END OF FLASHBACK

Breathless Hinata is shocked . She hears footsteps and looks up to see Sasuke standing in the doorway.

Well that's it I need to know if I should continue or not . So read and Review

Till next time people of the internet!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEB! I'm back with a new chapter, ill be writing another story sometime this week or next called MUSIC MUSE

Disclaimer time yayayay! I don't own Naruto ... but I will some day mahahahah

Special thanks to

Tina

tactics2012

And another unknown person who I don't know

Hinata is left breathless and a bit turned on as she remembers last night's gets up and reaches for the clothes, putting them turns looking at the door only to realize that Sasuke is standing in the door way, he looks her over with a smirk that would melt any girls heart. A deep crimson blush spreads across her face when she looks up to meet his dark eyes, she hadn't realized how dark and mysterious they were. She quickly looks down at her fingers, twiddling them.

Sasuke strides over to her and towers over her small body. He leans closer and whispers in her ear

" I love it when you blush like that"

"I-is that s-so" Hinata mumbles trying her best to suppress her stutter.

Sasuke tilts her head up and looks deep into her silver eyes, than kissing her gently on the cheek very close to her plump pink lips. She turns away from him feeling a bit awkward under his smoldering gaze. Then it hits her, the aroma of bacon. She stands up quickly and turns to Sasuke.

"Did you make bacon ?" She asks not stuttering once

" Yeah why?" Sasuke asks raising an eye brow

"Because I LOVE bacon "(A/N doesn't everyone?)" Hinata yells a little bit to enthusiastically " come ."

Hinata drags Sasuke down the stairs and into the kitchen only to see a plate full of bacon. Hinata turns to Sasuke and kisses him (I really want bacon right now).

" What was that for?" Sasuke asks

" T-that was for making bacon" Hinata mumbles

" Your very interesting" Sasuke says swiftly kissing her

Hinata kisses back, she runs her fingers through Sasuke's hair deepening the kiss. Sasuke picks Hinata up and places her on the kitchen table standing in between her legs. He starts to move down her back to her butt.

" Sasuke .. we can't" she says pushing him away lightly

" Yes we can " Sasuke says

Hinata looks up into his lust filled eyes. She blushes and turns away. But Sasuke turns her face back to his quickly kissing her to to silence her. Hinata starts to melt and her determination disappears. Hinata falls victim to Sasuke's charm.

He lifts her up on the table and removes his shirt

"On the table?" Hinata asks

"Hn"

He attacks her lips, making them red from all of the attention. Sasuke rips off Hinata's bra and starts to slowly lick down her chest, stopping at one of her hard pink nipples. He takes one of them into his mouth and needs the other being shuts to give it attention also.

"Sasuke... we have to stop" Hinata says struggling to speak

"Just give in already" Sasuke whispers into her ear sending chills down her spine.

Sasuke pulls off his boxers and pushes into her. Hinata moans and Sasuke grunts as he starts to thrust into her not letting her take control this time

He flips her on her hands and knees hoping that he's not going to do what she thinks she is. He enters her from moans at this new found position of pleasure. Her throaty moans are what makes Sasuke go faster and try to contain him self.

"Your mine " Sasuke breathes out as he final loses control and climaxes. Sasuke realizes that Hinata has not yet had her turn so he smiles devilishly as he slowly slides down to her wet folds. Hinata is close so he pumps a finger in and once again she starts to moan making him hard again.

Sasuke pumps harder and harder until he feels her wall tighten around his fingers. He pulls out and picks her up and brings her to the bathroom where he turns the shower on cold wanting to get rid of his little friend.

Both he and Hinata step in the shower together and get cleaned up.

"Sasuke I have to tell you some thing" Hinata mumbles looking anywhere but his face

"What is it?" He asks gently

" Well.. I sort of h-have .. a b-b-boyfriend" Hinata mumbles again

"What are you talking about?"Sasuke say a suddenly become stern and cold

...

"You should've seen your face" Hinata says trying to hold in a laugh

Sasuke frowns and raps his arms around HIS Hinata in a protective manor. Hinata turns and looks into his deep, dark eyes.

"I can't explain it, but feel the need to protect you, and have you near me at all times, I love you "Sasuke says gently

"I feel the same and to be honest I've liked you for a while now also" Hinata mumbles looking away.

" Hinata I've loved you since high school" Sasuke admitts a light blush covering his cheeks

Her eyes widen in surprise at his statement. Was that why he always rejected all the other girls who asked him out.

" let's get out" Sasuke says picking her up and carrying out of the tub.

They get dressed in a comfortable silence until Hinata mumbles

" does this mean t-t-that w-we are dat-ting " Hinata asks now red from head to toe

"Yeah I guess it does" Sasuke replies with that same heart melting smirk.

WELLL THATS A RAP PEOPLE. As always read and Review

Ps the next chapter is a teaser from my new story tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

PEOPLE OF THE INTERWEB ..ARE.. YOU ..READY OF A TEASER

PEOPLE: YEAH

LILYLOGIC: then let's begin shall we?

I don't own I WILL SOME DAY :)

Summary:

Hinata is a 21 year-old girl who gets accepted to the best art school in all of Konah. The only problem is that the school is an all boys school. What will Hinata do in order to get into Konah arts academy.

.

.

Hinata wakes to the sound of birds chirping and the rays of summer sun that peek through her blinds. Suddenly realizing what day it is she hurries out of bed and rushes to the bathroom across the hall and leaving a trail of clothes behind her. Hinata quickly steps in the shower, she yells at the feeling of the ice cold water on her back.

"Whats going on" yells a male voice from down stairs.

"Oh it's nothing Neji" relies Hinata

"Ok but hurry up, we leave in 10" He says

"Ok" replies Hinata

She frantically jumps out of the shower and fumbles with the towel to keep it from falling. She rushes into her room looking through her closet for some clothes that will make her look more manly. Giving up she enters Neji's room and grabs some of his clothes.

"5 minutes Hinata" calls Neji from down stairs

Cursing under her breath she slips back into her room and raps the bandages sitting on her bed around her chest tightly. She then slips on Neji's white t-shirt and blue jeans. They both fit loosely, helping to cover her curvy body.

On her way out she grabs her 2 duffel bags full of things that she'll need. Passing by the full sized mirror she notices how small she looks in Neji's clothes. She runs a hand through her short hair. She had got it cut only a week ago, her long midnight blue hair was now short and only reached her ears .

Despite all her efforts to look more like a man she still looked feminine, at best she looked like a prepubescent boy, who hadn't even hit 16

Snapping out of her gaze she turns and runs out of her room shutting her bed room door behind her. She rushes down the stairs only to find Neji and his car keys missing. She runs out the front door and sees Neji about to pull out of their drive way, with out her.

"Hey, what the bell Neji" Hinata yells while throwing her bags into the back seat.

" I told you 5 minutes" Replies Neji with a bit of amusement in his voice

" Well it takes a long time to get the guy look down" says Hinata

" Wow, your definitely going to get found out"

" What, no I'm not" says Hinata

"Yeah you are, guys don't spend 5 minutes looking in the mirror" says Neji

" it wasn't 5 minutes it was only 2" Hinata mumbles

The minutes tick by. Hinata glances up at the clock on the dash board and sighs

"Another hour, great" she mumbles under her breath

Hinata starts to drift into dream world when she is brought back by the sound of Neji's serious voice.

"Hinata, I still don't want you to do this" Says Neji seriously

"This again Neji" Hinata mumbles annoyed

"Think about the consequences of your found out"

"Calm down the worst that can happen is getting expelled" Hinata mumbles getting more and more annoyed by the subject of their conversation

"That's NOT all Hinata, you could damage our family's honor" Neji relies hottly

Hinata whips her head around to meet his pear eyes and he looks back into her lavender orbs.

"You did not just bring up the family honor" Hinata hisses "You KNOW, that's one of the reasons why we left"

She ends the conversation and they sit silently, wanting to get out of the car. The tension is so thick you could cut through it.

They stay like this until they reach the school. Hinata looks up in wonder at the school as they pull into the student parking lot. She forgets completely about the awkward exchange of words between her and Neji.

She rushes over to the entrance and pulls open the door, leaving Neji behind. Hinata stares up at the height ceiling in wonder. So this is collage, awesome.

.

.

.

Well that's all for now

Read and tell me what you think and of I should continue.


	4. READ THIS

If you liked this fan fiction you should look at my other ones music muse and cheaters (my most successful so far).

I bet you thought I'd never post any thing on this again any way thanks for the support, and go check them out. Like now

- Lilly ;)


End file.
